KH2: Riku's Princess
by AngelStar89
Summary: In this new installment of Riku's Princess, Amaranth has been kidnapped and it is up to Riku and friends to help find her. Of course, in this new adventure our heros will be traveling to new and exciting worlds. Therefore, come and join our heros in this new adventure and see what the villains have in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter One

Silent Bells

Belle stopped walking when she noticed that the light in the private study was on. Peeking inside, she found her daughter looking over her wedding plans. 'Amaranth is everything alright?'

Honey colored orbs turned to look up at the beautiful woman standing across from her. 'Everything is fine. I was just looking over the seating arrangement again.'

'Good, how is his family enjoying the stay?'

'Fine, but I don't think that they are buying the story about staying with traditions.'

'You mean that they aren't enjoying the lack in modern day commodities.'

'Yes,' she nodded her head.

'It'll be fine they will only be here for a few more days.'

'True, but I feel that they believe that their son is trading everything away for nothing.'

'Don't say that,' her mother walked around the large desk to stand behind her and give her a comforting hug. 'I think that the fact that you have to hide your abilities and the truth is what's making it the hardest.'

'Right,' she tried to relax against her mother's gentle embrace but she was still troubled.

'Amaranth?'

'Yes,' she cocked her head back to gaze into similar colored pools of honey.

'Do you love him?'

'I do,' she answered without hesitation.

'Does he love you?'

'Yes.'

'Then you have nothing to worry about,' her mother stated softly.

'Mama?'

'Yes.'

'I never really asked, but are you and Papa alright with this,' she asked as she returned her gaze to the seating chart and wedding plans.

'Of course we are, if not I would think that your father and brother would have put a stop to it long ago.'

'They would've?'

'Certainly, you are the center of their world and if I would have found him unacceptable I would have said something.'

'But Riku isn't a prince,' she recalled all her mother's failed attempts to marry her off.

'He may not be a prince, but he is someone that is very worthy of you,' she smiled softly. 'In addition, he will always protect you and be loyal to you.'

It took her a moment to register what her mother meant with the last part. However, Amaranth remembered the huge up roar six months ago before she returned from Destiny's Island with all her memories intact. It seemed that Prince Robert had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Not only had he been caught having relations with Lily, but also he had the audacity to be caught in her room, by her father. It had been a very humiliating affair for him. Her father had kicked him and Lily out of the castle with Sir Ryan as the escort.

Robert had pleaded with her father to reconsider the situation. That without him there would be not suitor left for his daughter and that she would become a spinster for the rest of her life. Of course, that only ignited her father's fury even more and he banished them from ever setting foot within their kingdom again. To her it had been a blessing, because then she wouldn't have to worry about his further advances and Riku's jealousy.

'I am glad that you all are willing to accept him,' she beamed up happily at her mother.

'Wonderful,' her mother released her, pulled away from the chair, reached out and grabbed her hand to pull her up. 'Now that all worries are set aside, how about you go say good-night to your fiancé. Oh and remember that he can't see you again after tonight until the day of your wedding.'

'That's a horrible tradition,' she pouted.

'But one that we must hold on too,' she led her out of the study. 'Oh and don't take too long.'

'Okay,' she nodded and lightly kissed her mother's cheek before taking off into the direction of Riku's room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

'They say that she was able to defeat Ansem,' the man in shadows stated as he watched Amaranth in the glass orb.

'If she is that strong then taking her powers in a must,' another dark figure appeared.

'I don't think that I can just be satisfied with just her powers,' the first male stated.

'Brother,' there was warning in the other shadow's voice.

'Her powers aren't the only ones worth having, Little Brother.'

'You're looking for more trouble than necessary.'

'Maybe,' his dark gaze never left her image, 'but she'll be worth it.'

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-

She knocked softly on the door, 'I am coming.'

As always, her heart was racing out of control with the anticipation of seeing Riku. Ever since their engagement was made official, she was always flustered around him. Why, because she was head over heels for him and she couldn't believe that soon she would be his. Just thinking about the wedding night caused her to blush.

'Amaranth,' the door opened and she swore her face get ten shades of red darker. Standing before her was Riku in only his pajama pants, with his short hair a little mess and his perfectly defined torso on display.

'I, um,' she was speechless.

'Is there something wrong?'

'Oh, no,' she turned her gaze away from him. She was ashamed of herself for eyeing him like a piece of meat.

'Come inside,' he grabbed her hand and pulled her in so that he could close the door.

'Riku,' she was staring at the ground as if her life depended on it.

'What is it,' he reached out to cup her chin and lift her face up to see him.

'My mother, she holds true to traditions and told me that I could no longer see you after tonight.' She saw the sad expression that crossed his handsome face and realized that what she had said didn't sound right. 'What I meant to say is that I can't see you again after tonight until the wedding.'

'Oh,' he nodded, 'that I can deal with. Otherwise, I would just have to kidnap you.'

'Really?'

'Yup, I also wouldn't bring you back until you bared my first child.'

'Why then?'

'Because by then you would be mine completely and they wouldn't be able to object,' he leaned down and gently kissed her sweet lips. However, just a light taste wasn't enough. Her lips were always like hot coals tempting him to continue further then intended. Her arms always wrapped around him and held him close so that he wouldn't leave and resist his impulses. Breaking away from her soft, tender and welcoming lips, he picked her up bridal style and walked over to his bed where he sat down and placed her on his lap. 'We shouldn't be doing this,' he kissed her again.

Amaranth was lost within his kisses and knew that what he said was true. It wouldn't be proper for her, as a princess, to consummate her relationship out of wedlock. 'I,' she broke away and looked into his beautiful aquamarine eyes and frowned, 'believe you are right.'

Riku saw her pout and slightly frowned, 'I hate being right sometimes.'

She rested her head on his shoulder, 'We might not be able to consummate our relationship until our wedding night, but if it's alright with you I would like to stay here tonight.'

'I have no objection,' he kissed her bare shoulder and slowly made his way to her neck.

Amaranth shivered when he reached the nook between her shoulder and neck, 'Riku.'

His name was always wonderful coming from her lips, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she kissed him lightly.

'Are you tempting me,' he asked as he searched warm honey colored orbs.

'You are the one that started it,' she beamed at him as he kissed her again, this time consuming her whole being and leaving her breathless.

'And I should finish before anything bad happens,' he gave her a quick peck of the lips before pulling the covers aside, slipping her slippers off and sliding under the covers with her beside him. 'Good-night, Princess.'

'Good-night, my sweet Knight,' her body molded perfectly against him before she closed her eyes to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Hina looked over at her Princess and smiled. She looked radiant in the beautiful white gown that she had picked out as her wedding dress. 'You look breath taking.'

'Thank you,' she turned around and looked at her best friend and guardian. 'You don't look bad yourself.'

Hina was wearing a long figure fitted back dress, with a low cut back and a cut up her right leg that reached mid-thigh. Her beautiful auburn dark hair was in large ringlets cascading down her back, if anything Amaranth had to say that Hina was dressed to impress and she had a feeling she knew who. It was no news to the castle that the flaming goddess had a fancy for Sir Ryan and him for her. However, there only existed a slight problem, Sir Ryan was too shy to approach her and she, as a female, was too stubborn to make the first move. 'What are you thinking?'

'Nothing,' she shook her head.

'Nothing,' she eyed her Princess. 'I have a feeling that you are plotting something.'

'Never,' she lied because already she was formulating a plan to get them together and before Hina thought too much into it, Amaranth changed the subject. 'Is everyone here?'

'All accounted for and waiting for the bride.'

'Riku?'

'You would think that he looks handsome, I would say that he looks presentable.'

'Sir Ryan?'

'Handsomely dashing in his knight's attire,' she answered before she could stop herself.

Amaranth giggled as her face turned scarlet, 'I am glad to hear that you think that.'

'I,' she took a deep breath in and out trying to relax her fluttering heart. 'I am going to go and join everyone. I just wanted to come up here and tell you that your father is on his way.'

'Thank you,' she watched her head for the door. 'I hope you find a seat near Sir Ryan.'

'I,' with haste she made her escape before she flushed red again.

Once more, she giggled, before turning to walk towards the window and peek out into the garden, where the wedding was being held. Of course, it was far away, from where anyone could hear her but still see her as she saw them. Everyone was dressed beautifully in long gowns and fancy suits, but no one was better dressed then Riku, who was waiting for her by the altar. Hina was had been right, Riku did look handsome with his black suit and his short sliver-hair parted on the left to give him that classic hairstyle that never failed. She couldn't believe that in a few moments she would officially be his wife. She pulled back when she heard the knock on the door. 'Come in,' she called.

The door opened and just as she whirled around to face her Papa, she froze from cheerfully greeting him. 'Who are you,' she asked instead as a figure cloaked in a dark robe walked inside.

'Your Prince Charming,' the man stated as he closed the door.

'You are sorely mistaken,' she tried to see his face, but the hood he wore over his head kept him well hidden.

'Am I really,' he slowly made his way around her while inspecting the room.

Amaranth got into a fighting stance, if he attacked, she would be ready, 'Leave,' she ordered.

'Now, now,' he tsked her like a child. 'I don't intend to harm you.'

'If that is so, than leave before I raise the alarm,' she told him.

'No,' he waved his hand.

Before his gravitational attack hit her, she put up a shield around herself. 'I don't think so,' she shot forth a fira attack.

'Fiery Vixen,' his hood fell back with the blast from the attack.

She stared into dark black orbs, 'Who are you?'

'I told you already,' he attacked again with a blizzara.

'You should know that magic doesn't work on me,' she shot and prepared for her next attack.

'And you should know that my magic is just a distraction.'

Her eyes narrowed and just as she was about to say something, she was grabbed from behind. 'Let go,' she struggled to get free.

'Shh,' the man before her closed the gap between them and reached out to touch her forehead. Just before his hand could make contact, she screamed. 'She refuses to go without a fight.'

'We should get going before anyone comes,' his brother stated as he picked the girl up bridal style.

'Right,' he called forth a portal and watched as his brother stepped through it without hesitation with the girl safely in his arms.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

King Adam had been making his way down the corridor when he heard the scream coming from his daughter's room. Without losing time, he bolted towards her, 'Amaranth?!'

He pushed against the door to open it, but it was locked, 'Amaranth, if you hear me open the door.'

There was no answer, so before he could think of sounding the alarm he pulled back and putting all his weight into his shoulder as he slammed into the door. It opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall, 'Amaranth,' he searched the destroyed room for his daughter.

When he saw no sight of her, he turned back and raced to the garden, where everyone was waiting, so that he could inform Riku of the situation and have his guards sent out to search for her. It was a shame that the day wasn't turning out how he envisioned for his daughter. 'Just what is the meaning of this,' he asked himself as he reached the doors that led out into the garden. Today there would be no ring of the wedding bells, just the sadness, confusion and anger of what had just happened.

A/N: Hey guys, I am back again with a new installment of my previous story Kingdom Hearts: Riku's Princess. I hope that you guys enjoy this new story like you did the last and are patient with me and my grammar, plus word usage. Sometimes I can slip in the wrong word and not catch it when I look over a chapter. Therefore, I ask for forgiveness beforehand and hope that we can make this story happen. In addition, I also want to apologize for out of character personalities that might occur in the future. Otherwise, please feel free to review and as always, I'll catch you next time in the new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Two

Mission: Save the Princess

Riku turned his head when he heard the door to the garden slam open, the King was in haste. 'Adam,' Belle had gotten up when she heard the commotion.

'What's going on? Where's Amaranth,' Riku walked down to meet him with Sora close behind.

The crowd was beginning to worry and talk amongst themselves, but fell silent when the King spoke next, 'She's gone.'

'What,' Riku couldn't believe his ears.

Before the King could answer, Kairi interjected, 'Did she get cold feet?'

'No,' Belle quickly answered, 'she was looking forward to the wedding.'

'That's not it,' the King finally managed as he caught his breath and waved Sir Ryan over and he clarified, 'when I went to get her, her room was destroyed and she was gone.'

Riku didn't wait, he took off in the direction of her room. Sora was close behind him, but was stopped by a hand that reached out to grab him. 'Sora, what's going on,' Riku's father asked.

'Something happened to the Princess,' he answered and looked at Riku's disappearing figure. 'I am sorry, I have to go and help.'

Once Hina had seen the panic in King Adam's face, she had taken off to search of her Princess. However, what she found wasn't what she was looking for. The room that the Princess called her own was a complete disaster. 'Hina,' Riku had come to a complete halt in front of the doorway.

'I am sorry, I should have been here with her.'

'It's not your fault,' he walked into the room. Sora, Kairi, King Mickey and Master Sid had arrived to see what was going on.

'This is horrible,' Kairi gasped softly as she covered her mouth in shock.

'Riku,' Sid looked over at him, 'do you know anyone that is capable of doing this?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Hmm,' he was silent for a moment before recalled a spell that might help, 'if everyone will step back.'

Riku looked over at him and did what he was told, as did everyone else. 'Now, this will only allow us to watch and see what happened nothing more.'

Everyone had their eyes turned to Hina and Riku, who were the two most reckless of the group when it came to Amaranth and her safety. 'Understood,' they answered after a short moment of gathering self-control.

Sid positioned himself in the center of the room and began to weave his magic. The room magically began to put itself together as time began to rewound itself and take them back to the moment that Hina left the room in a flutter.

Riku looked over at his giggling Princess and she looked beautiful in her wedding gown. When she turned away to look out the window he wanted to reach out to her and pull her into an embrace, but Sora stopped him and held him back. Riku nodded and continued to watch. She pulled away as the door began to open and she thought of greeting her father but froze. In his stead, there stood a dark tall figure hidden in a black hooded cloak. They exchanged words that they couldn't hear but could only guess and assume what they were. Shortly after that they began to fight, Amaranth placed a shield around herself to protect her from his magic and allow for physical combat but that was not what he wanted. When he attacked with a blizzara, another figure appeared behind her and that was when she was grabbed and knocked out. The image ended with them fleeing through a portal and King Adam crushing into the room.

Hina was fuming, when the cloak had fallen back and she had gotten a glimpse of who Amaranth's attacker was she knew. There was no misplacing the handsome features of the second Elfin Prince, considering that before she had met Aymaran she was almost forced into marrying him. 'I know who he is.'

They all turned towards her, 'Who?'

'He is the first brother of the Queen of Elves, his name is Levi and I can only guess as to whom his helper is but I think that it is the younger brother Rikhard.'

'Hina you will need to tell us all you know about him,' Sid stated.

'Right,' she agreed as King Adam and Belle joined them.

'It will be easier to go to the conference room,' the King informed them.

They agreed and excused themselves, while Belle stayed behind to look at what had happened. They arrived at the conference room and Hina waited a moment for them to settle down before she continued to speak. 'The Queen's brother was banished three years ago when he showed signs of corruption. He wanted to take over the Queen's throne and she would not allow it. Therefore, she sent forth her army to put a stop to his madness but he was too strong. That was when Aymaran appeared and promised her help as long as she was given a place to stay and solitude.'

'What happened after?'

'Aymaran did as she promised and helped banish Levi as well as help me,' she answered.

'Do you know where he was banished too,' Kairi asked.

'No, he was sent to isolation to a different world with Aymaran's powers.'

'The brother,' Riku's right eye began to twitch when he remembered the way he had grabbed Amaranth.

'Rikhard is under the control of Levi, I don't think that anything he does is of his free will.'

'I don't think that he wouldn't have a say in what he is doing,' Riku stated angrily.

'You don't understand the control that Levi has,' Hina told him.

'Fine I don't understand his control, but I want to understand the reason why he kidnapped Amaranth.'

'That I do not know,' she frowned sadly.

'What if he wants to get revenge on Aymaran and Amaranth being her,' Riku glared at Sora, 'in a sense,' he corrected, 'wants to destroy her.'

'No,' Sid shook his head.

'The Master has a point,' Mickey agreed with Sid. 'If he wanted to destroy Amaranth, he wouldn't have taken her with him.'

'Then,' Riku didn't want to believe that maybe something worse would happen to his princess.

'Hina, you said that Levi wants to take control of the Elfin Kingdom right?'

'Yes, but the Queen has united her forces against him and Aymaran taught her how to control and manipulate other powers so she could be stronger than him.'

'That's it, he wants to control Amaranth to gain control of the Elfin Kingdom,' Sora stated.

'If it were only that easy,' Sid sighed softly, 'Amaranth has already demonstrated that she wouldn't allow herself to be controlled.'

'That only leaves one option,' Mickey pointed out.

'What is it,' Riku could see the worry.

'They might be planning to extract her powers in order to gain the upper hand,' Mickey stated softly.

'They can't,' Hina jumped out of her chair. 'Levi gets a hold of that much power it's game over for the Elfin Kingdom.'

'That is why we must stop them,' Sid told them.

'Right,' Riku agreed. 'We have to save Amaranth and stop this maniac before it's too late.'

'Yeah,' Sora jumped up at the chance for one more adventure. 'I am going with you.'

'Are you sure,' Riku looked over at Kairi.

She smiled up at him softly as she touched her belly, 'The baby isn't due for a few more months and I know that Sora won't sit still knowing that you are looking for Amaranth on your own.'

'He won't be alone,' Hina stated as she got up.

'Thanks,' Riku told them.

'Hey what are brothers for,' Sora smiled as he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

'And you'll need me to teleport you to the Elfin Kingdom,' Hina meekly smiled.

'Alright, then we will gather again in thirty minutes so say your good-bye and gather what you think necessary.'

'Right,' they agreed.

'Mickey,' Sid looked down at his old friend.

'Sir.'

'We'll need to head back to the castle,' Sid stated. 'If Levi manages to remove all of Amaranth's powers we'll need away to get them back from him.'

'Sir,' Mickey nodded and jumped out of his chair.

Riku turned to the King before he left to get ready, 'Sir, I promise you that I will get Amaranth back.'

Adam studied Riku with his deep ocean colored orbs and nodded, 'I know, Son, just make sure to be safe.'

'Sir,' he concurred before he took off to prepare for his mission.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -

Amaranth's head was throbbing in uncontrollable pain. In addition to the pain, her body felt weighted down by boulders. Opening her eyes just a bit caused her more pain, the light was too much for her to handle. She tried to shield her eyes from the light, but when she went to move her arm, she was stuck. She tried to move her other arm, but the same thing happened. With force of will, she tried to open her eyes and to her horror, she found that she was shackled down. Lifting her throbbing head to look down at her feet, she noticed the same. She was bond to a wooden table, by metal shackles.

'Don't even try,' she cocked her head towards the voice, but groaned in pain as her head started spinning and hurting even more.

Taking a moment to adjust and open her eyes again, she looked over at her captor, 'You, what do you want with me?'

'Everything,' he moved over to her side and took a seat on the empty space on the table.

'I have nothing to offer,' she glared into dark black orbs.

'I beg to differ,' he studied her beautiful features and couldn't believe that such a creature existed.

Amaranth stared daggers at him when he reached out with one of his hand to caress her cheek, 'Don't touch me,' she struggled to get away from him, but being chained down made it difficult.

'Hmm,' she had turned her face away from him. He didn't like it, so he grabbed her chin and turned her back to face him. 'I think that breaking you will be fun.'

Honey orbs widen, but at the same time harden because showing fear wasn't an option. 'You should leave her be.'

She allowed her orbs to gaze throughout the room in search of the voice that had spoken on her behalf. 'I am just asserting myself.'

'Do it after.'

'Humph, my brother, he's no fun,' his sharp features softened as they turned down cast and he ran one hand through his black hair in frustration and disappointment.

'You are the one that should stop with the delusion of claiming her,' the brother stated. 'We only need her for one reason.'

'You should listen to him,' his grip on her chin tightened but she continued her search for the mysterious stranger. When he moved into the light, her eyes grew and her breath caught in her chest.

'You shouldn't stare,' the man jerked her head further so she had no choice but to face him. However, she refused and forced her head to turn back to the other captor, who looked at her with familiar yet different eyes. 'Humph, I can't have you falling for the wrong brother, now can I.'

'Ahh,' she screamed as an electric current from his hand shot through her and began to consume her. 'Stop,' she cried out before she blacked out.

'Levi, did you really have to do that?'

'Of course, I can't have her fawning over you,' he looked down at the slumbering female.

'Whatever just make sure not to harm her any further. We need her alive for the ceremony or her powers we won't be able to extract.' Rikhard looked over at the female and frowned. Levi wasn't only going to break her, his desire for her would consume her and be her demise.

A/N: Chapter two is done and chapter three is underway. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I know that my creative writing spirit is flowing and taking me for a wild adventure this time, so I hope that you join me again in the next chapter. So until next time ^_^ please feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other Anime/Disney worlds.

Chapter Three

Gone

When they arrived in the land of Elves, Riku expected to see the grand castle. However, what he got was a view of the castle many miles away, 'Hina,' he turned his attention to the red maiden.

'I know,' she quickly answered before he could elaborate his displeasure, 'but if the Queen senses any magic within a fifty mile radius she'll send out her troops.'

'Explain.'

'After Levi's attack she had Aymaran place a barrier around the castle town. Nonetheless, she expanded the barrier so that it would cover her home and warn if Levi or any other magical threat was near.'

'Didn't she live within the castle,' Sora asked.

'No, she wanted her privacy and isolation, so she set her home near here,' Hina turned around from the view the large cliff offered and headed towards the forest that stood behind them.

'Hina, we don't have time to waste,' Riku chased after her.

'Of course,' she agreed with him, 'but if we raise the alarm we will be wasting more time. Just trust me.'

Sora followed behind them silently, but studied his surroundings in wonder and amazement. In all his travels he had never been surround by such beautiful evergreens, 'This is so stunning,' he could hear the singing of birds in the distance.

'Sora you're not helping.'

'Sorry,' he muttered as they arrived before a small isolated and abandoned cottage.

'What are we doing here?'

'Getting you a shortcut,' she told him as she walked up to the door, grabbing the handle and sending a jolt of her energy through it. 'Whoa.'

'Are you alright,' Sora asked as she swayed and lost a bit of color.

'Short on energy,' she mumbled as she opened the door, pulled away to let them enter and took out an ether to drink. It would restore her energy, but that wasn't going to be enough, she need to rest soon because her body was feeling the toll of using so much magic. 'Come on.'

They followed her silently throughout the cottage until Riku got curious, 'How is this a shortcut?'

'Aymaran had this place charmed so that she would have easy access to the town and the forest.'

'But,' Sora looked around the place, 'it looks so ordinary.'

'After she finished all her research and sent if someplace safe she destroyed anything that was out of place and left it…homey.'

'Why wouldn't she destroy the cottage,' Sora asked as they reached the backdoor.

'Said that someday it would be needed,' she grabbed the handle and sent a shock through it.

'Do you think that she knew that this would happen?'

'No,' she pushed open the door to reveal a bustling town.

'A portal,' Sora was amazed at all the abilities Aymaran had possessed.

'For fast access to the Queen during the war,' she answered weakly, 'in addition, it made getting into town easy. As for your pervious question she had a feeling that Levi might attack again, but never Amaranth.'

'Because she planned to make a life here with Ansem when she brought him back to life,' Riku summed. 'Therefore, she thought that the attack would be on her.'

'She doesn't call you brilliant for nothing,' Hina stated, 'but yes that is correct.'

Sora had been paying little attention to the conversation. The fair-skinned people that surrounded them with their long sliver blonde hair and clear green eyes mesmerized him. They looked ethereal with their tall height and long limbs, anyone that saw them would mistake them for angels because beauty even with the elderly was unreal. 'Hey,' he absolute mindedly grabbed on to Hina as a woman walked by, 'if you are from this world why don't you look like them? In fact, why doesn't the guy that attacked us look like them?'

Riku finally decided to take in his surroundings and see what Sora meant. It was amazing to see that everyone had similar traits, 'The guy we saw had dark hair and dark eyes.'

'I was brought here through Levi's first portal. I was his prize for accomplishing such a fleet as world travel. As for his appearance, he and his brother were both chosen to bare the double black. Although there are rumors that also state that his mother had an affair with a man not from this world.'

'Is that why Levi wasn't chosen to take the throne?'

'The time I spent with him wasn't pleasant and information I did not obtain, in fact the time I was with him I wished to die,' Hina unpleasantly voiced.

Riku and Sora looked over at her sadly, because they had never expected such a strong willed woman to have such a dark moment in her past. 'We are sorry to hear that.'

'It's nothing to worry about,' she laughed off, 'it was in the past and I am over it.'

Riku was thinking about what she had just said and what she had said before, 'What does Levi have over his brother?'

Hina looked away from them and frowned, 'He has his brother's heart.'

'You mean to say that he's threatening the woman he loves,' Sora wanted Riku to sympathize a bit.

She shook her head, 'No, he actually extracted Rikhard's heart and holds it in his possession. That is why Rikhard is so willing to do anything for Levi.'

'Does the Queen know this,' they were getting close to the castle.

'Yes, she asked Aymaran to help him but she wasn't able to get close enough to Levi to steal it back.'

They arrived before the castle gates and fell silent. The guards looked at them in wonder, 'Who are you strangers and what is your business here?'

'Can you not see that he is the younger brother of the Queen?'

The guards looked at her in disbelief, 'Are you out of your mind, this is not the Queen's brother.'

'Just because his hair and eyes aren't the same it doesn't mean that he's not her brother,' Hina tried.

'Lies,' the older guard stated.

Hina sighed in frustration, 'This is how you remember Rikhard,' against her better judgment, she created a holographic image of him. 'When his heart was returned, his hair and eyes changed.'

The guard took at look at the holograph and then at Riku, the similarities were unbelievable. Sora's mouth dropped as he stared at the image of Riku in Hina's hand, if it wasn't for the eyes and hair he would have to say it was Riku in her palm. 'Maybe you have a point, but it is still up to the Queen to decide.'

'Then we would like an audience with her,' Hina was breathing hard so she released the holograph.

'Hina,' Riku and Sora were at her side.

'Sorry, it's just too much magic for one day,' she smiled weakly and turned back to the guard, 'how about we just go to our audience with the Queen.'

'I,' the guard wanted to protest but felt it was best for the Queen to decided whether or not to believe the girl. 'Follow me.'

'Thank you,' Hina, Riku and Sora followed suite behind him.

In their silent march to the castle, Riku tried to calm himself from his fury. To think that he and the man the stole his soon to be bride shared the same face. What angered him the most was the threat that he could possess if he decided to take his place. He stopped in his fury to believe that something like that could actually happen. Sora turned back to look at him, 'Is there something the matter?'

The guard paused and waited to see what would happen, 'Maybe he is remembering something,' Hina offered.

Nonetheless, his was imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to her in the hands of the man that shared his face. Sora saw his fist tighten and the twitch under his eye begin to spasm. 'Hey, calm down.'

'What is the matter,' the guard asked.

Hina could only think of one thing, 'He was able to escape Levi, but not the woman who now obtains his heart.'

'What,' the guard was confused.

'The woman he loves is still in the clutches of Levi,' Hina clarified.

'You mean?'

'That is correct,' Hina could only assume that he had the correct assumption.

Sora focused on calming Riku, 'Once we get to the Queen we will be able to save Amaranth, so calm down and keep moving.'

'What if…' the images in his head were getting worse.

'Don't worry, we will get her back,' Sora tried to reassure him, but was afraid he would fail so grabbed his arm and began to drag him.

'We should continue,' Hina told the guard.

'Right,' he was still stunned that the emotionless Prince could have a heart to care about someone and not just his alchemy.

Riku was silent, Sora watchful and Hina slowly depleting in energy. Therefore, when they arrived at the throne room before the beautiful Queen they didn't make the greatest of impressions. However, they were soon to recollect themselves long enough to greet and bow before her, 'Your Majesty.'

She studied them with disdain. Especially the boy who resembled her brother and the guard told her they claimed he was him. However, she didn't believe it. There was something about him that wasn't right. His aura was too strong willed and too different from what she remembered. She turned her attention to Hina and could see the wear of the magic written all over her face, but she remembered her and for a second frowned when she recalled what brought about her existence to Seelie. She turned to the other boy and could see that he was not of her world either, but he was no threat. He possessed a noble heart that would do right no matter what the consequences. They were an unseemly lot, but they meant no harm and she was sure that there was good reason for them to lie and come before her.

'Before you say anything, follow me,' she got up and began to walk way.

'My Queen,' one of her nobles stopped her but she ignored them.

'They are no threat and I would like to talk to them in private,' she told the man.

'But,' he wanted to protest, yet her glare was enough to silence him.

'Come along,' she ordered again as she took off.

They walked into a small private room, where Hina closed the door behind them, 'Please take a seat and tell me what brings you here?'

'You already know that it was a lie,' Hina wanted to clarify that they were on the same page.

'Correct,' she nodded.

'Then let's not waste time,' Hina began to tell her of the events that brought them to Seelie and about the threat that was looming over them.

'Levi,' the Queen grabbed the armrest, 'he hasn't given up and his even stole your bride to use against me.'

'Her powers,' Hina corrected.

'It makes sense. If he can control her magic he will be unstoppable.'

'You mean her,' Sora tried to correct her.

'No, my younger brother has the ability to extract magic from others. However, the conditions need to be right and a sacrifice needs to be made, usually the person whom the magic is being taken from.'

Sora turned to look at Riku and Hina as soon as her last words were spoken. They both had entered shock and he didn't blame them, to lose someone that they were so close too was unprecedented. 'You said that he had to meet certain conditions?'

'A solar eclipse,' she answered.

'Than there is still hope a solar eclipse is hard to come by and they would need time to prepare,' Sora wanted to give them hope. Yet he knew it was impossible because there was no way Levi would just kidnap Amaranth without already being prepared and a solar eclipse within the horizon.

The Queen wanted to encourage him, but sadly a smile failed her. Instead, she turned her attention to Hina, 'Can you at least tell us where we might find him?'

'I can't,' she answered and saw the anger in Riku's eyes as he finally focused on her. 'Don't get me wrong, I by no means am protecting my brother. However, when Aymaran exiled him from our world she didn't tell me where his was located or what it was called.'

'But she had to have told you something,' Hina was desperate for a little hope.

'She told me that the conditions were unbearable and that most likely he would parish. She said that the world held a double sun that made the days insufferable with its intense heat and the night a frozen wasteland of a moonless sky that only provided darkness.'

'She meant to rid you of your younger brother too?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'she supplied him with the ability to survive. It seems that she held a soft spot for him.'

Riku flinched, because he knew the reason why she would hold him in such favor. Sora noticed his reaction, but didn't know what words to say so that he could ease his worry. Instead, he turned back to the Queen, 'Thank you for your assistance, it will be of use to us. For now, we recommend that you prepare your forces for what might happen if your brother is able to achieve his goal.'

The Queen nodded, 'I feel that I should be able to assist you more, but all I can provide is a warm meal and a room for you to rest.'

'We would appreciate that,' Sora answered.

'Good, I will have a maid come get you when your dinner is ready and then show you to your rooms to rest. Hina, I will have them prepare you a special drink that will help restore your magic faster.'

'Thank you,' she softly answered, her eyes cast down as she tried to fight what she was feeling.

'You are most welcome,' she told her before she took her leave.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-

'Is everything ready,' Levi asked as he walked into the room.

'Almost, we just need to ready the girl,' Rikhard looked over at Amaranth, whom still lay unconscious.

'I can take care of her,' Levi looked down at the sleeping female and waved his hand over her so that the shackles would come undone. She had been unconscious since their last encounter and if he didn't need to get ready himself he would have stayed by her side.

'Are you sure you can handle it without incident,' Rikhard saw the look in Levi's dark spheres.

He had been about to pick her up when he stopped, 'Maybe the maid can take care of her.'

'I believe that would be best,' he watched his brother lift the small girl in his arms with ease.

'Continue with the preparations,' Levi ordered as he left the room with the girl.

Rikhard sighed and returned to his work, he could only hope that when it was all said and done he would be able to leave and help the girl. After all, he had been helped once before and all he could do was return the favor, even if they only looked alike. 'If it all works it will be a miracle.'

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -

Slowly dark lashes fluttered open to reveal golden amber hues, however the light was too bright and she covered her face. Amaranth paused and pulled back, she realized that she could cover her face, which meant that she was free. Yet to her horror and with further inspection she realized that she was naked, quickly she pulled herself into the fetal position. 'Cold?'

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and before she could think of the consequence, she attacked with a Firaga. At least that was the intent but not the affect. 'What?'

'Your magic won't work,' Levi tsked her.

'What did you do? Where are my clothes?'

'You need to be cleansed for the ceremony,' he told her, 'as for your magic I was afraid that you might use it against me so for the time being I've nullified it.'

Amaranth had been too focused on him that she jumped when a dark figure loomed beside her. 'She won't hurt you,' he told her, 'she is just a shadow maid.'

The shadow figure of a woman began to fill the tub in which Amaranth found herself, 'If she is here, what are you doing?'

'Enjoying the view,' he smiled at her.

'Humph,' she turned away disgusted.

'Stubborn,' he got up and walked over to her.

The rose scented bubbles helped hide her, but she still pulled away when he neared, 'What are you doing?'

'I just want to introduce myself,' he offered.

'I am not interested,' she rejected him.

'I would be, Princess,' he reached out to touch her honey kissed skin.

'Stop,' she cried just before his hand made contact.

Sadly, he dropped his hand, 'My name is Levi and as long as you obey, I promise not to harm you.'

'I don't care who you are, just don't touch me,' she ordered.

He studied her, 'Can you tell me your name?'

'You kidnapped me,' she reminded him, 'you should know who I am.'

'I know that you possess great power and that you saved many worlds from Ansem.'

'Ansem, how do you know him?'

'I met him long ago,' he answered. 'I also met Aymaran, the girl that looks just like you.'

'So you are interested in me because of her?'

'Not in the sense that you might think,' he answered. 'I have never had an interest in that witch like I do you.'

A cold chill ran through her, 'What are you planning to do with me?'

'You will see later, but ultimately you will stand by my side as my bride,' when he saw the color drain from her he frowned. 'It seems that you need time to warm up to the idea, so I will take my leave and return shortly.'

Amaranth looked down at the bubbles and began to cry, it seemed that if Riku didn't find her soon her fate was going to be unpleasant. Worse was that she couldn't runaway because he had nullified her magic and left her defenseless, one touch from him and she was in unbearable pain. 'Don't cry,' she turned towards the voice.

'Please, just leave me alone,' she said softly.

'He does not want you left alone,' the woman told her.

'I,' she was about to protest when she remembered him, maybe he could help her. Quickly she got up and startled the woman, 'I must go.'

'He won't be pleased,' she told her.

'He won't know until it's too late,' before the woman could react, Amaranth hit her pressure point and knocked her out. Gently she placed the woman down before she could hit the floor. She got out of the tub and went to find some clothes. To her displeasure, what she found was a thin silken white gown, it was almost see through and even if she didn't want it, it was all she had. Slipping on her new garments, she made her way to the door and checked to see if the area was clear before she sneaked out. Without hesitation she made quick haste in the direction she thought she would find the other man that might be able to help her. However, the area was vast and she didn't know where she might be able to find him. Stepping out of the shadows, where she made to keep herself hidden, she walked to the window and looked out to see a barren wasteland that surrounded the castle.

She feared that even with her powers she wouldn't be able to survive the intense heat that seemed to burn the surface of the desert sand. She had no choice, she needed to find the other man, scanning the windows that were open and available she found him in a high tower with a glass roof. Just as she found her maybe savior, she heard a door slam in the distance and blanched. Panic entered her before flight and she almost rotted on the spot until she took off realizing that she needed to get away.

Rikhard was just finishing drawing the last symbol, when the door opened, 'Is the girl re-' he didn't finish his sentence. Standing against the closed door stood the girl he was acquiring about, 'What are you doing here?'

'I've,' she had to pause for a moment to ease her quacking heart, 'come to seek your help.'

'I wish I could but that is impossible,' Rikhard watched her reaction. 'Where is Levi?'

'Please help me,' she tried to avoid answering the question.

'He won't be pleased.'

'I just need you to remove whatever nullifying magic he's cast on me.'

'I don't have the power to do that,' he lied considering it was his alchemy.

'You are an alchemist,' she looked at her surroundings. 'What are you planning?'

'It would have been wise to just listen to him and do as he asked.'

'Then help me.'

Just as she made her petition one last time, the door blasted open and she was sent flying across the room. Rikhard caught her before she was hurt, 'I hate when people don't listen.'

Honey colored spheres widen when the realization of what could happen hit her, 'Please.'

Rikhard pulled his dark eyes away from her and turned them on to his brother, who was fuming. 'Let her go,' Levi ordered.

He had wrapped his arms around her without thinking, 'Don't hurt her.'

'She belongs to me,' he walked over to them and reached out to grab her, 'to me.'

Amaranth screamed when she felt the jolt of electricity course through her body. Rikhard watched as her eyes lost all sign of fear and dimmed into nothingness as she passed out from the pain. At that moment, he knew what he had to do to protect her from his brother's clutches. His brother lifted her out of his arms and placed her on the table, 'Is everything ready?'

'Levi.'

'I keep you alive because you are my brother, no other reason. So I am warning you don't do anything stupid. Now is everything ready?'

Rikhard nodded, 'All we have to do is wait for the eclipse.'

'The girl?'

'Safe until we need her,' he looked over to the adjacent room door.

'Fine,' he murmured.

The hours that they waited seemed to drag on forever, but soon it was time for them to begin. Levi got up from his chair, 'Where do you want me?'

'At the head of the table within the circle, I'll go get the girl,' Rikhard left to get the sacrifice. The woman was shaking in fright, from what she had heard they meant to sacrifice her life for the woman on the table. 'Stay here.'

She watched him as he walked to stand within the circle across from her and to the right of the female. When he started to chant the markings that surrounded them began to glow. A sane person would make a run for the hills, but the screams of agony coming from the girl that lay on the table froze her in fear. 'Dear me,' her hands went to her mouth when the girl's screams became animalistic as the marks began to imprint themselves on her skin.

Rikhard finished the ritual and watched as Amaranth screamed in uncontrollable pain, his brother basked in power that flowed into him and the girl standing across from him tremble in fear. Even so, his focus remained on Levi, who failed to notice the stray magic that entered him. It was the only magic that he needed, but she would provide him with one last thing. The last of her magic entered Levi and the sacrifice was made.

Gasping for air one last time as brilliant orbs began to lose their splendor and tears to flow. She relived her whole life in a flash of silent memories, the happy faces of her parents, her mischievous but loving brother, her friends, comrades and of course, the man she loved. Those were the memories that hurt the most, because unlike many times before this time it wasn't the same. There was no chance of surviving and seeing his loving gaze ever meet hers again, it was close to impossible to dream of ever seeing him again. 'Riku,' the last word slipped her lips as her life finally ended.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I hope that like before you enjoyed this rather long chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible, but please bare with me and continue to support. Also feel free to review and give me your thoughts, so until next time ^_^


End file.
